El Mundo de los Heroes
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: ¿Que sucederia si un Fans de los Comics y las Peliculas viajara por situaciones desconocidas al mundo de los Vengadores?. Entra y descubre como vivi la aventura más grande de mi vida, el como fue mi convivencia junto a los Avengers y el como me converti en una Vengadora.
1. Chapter 1: Despertando

Me dolia la cabeza a horrores. Sentia el estomago revuelto y mi cuerpo pesado. ¿Que estaba pasandome? ¿Porque me sentia de esta manera si cuando anoche me fui a dormir estaba de maravilla? ¿Porque siento el aire calido y sonidos leves de fondo?. Dejo escapar un suspiro e intento abrir mis ojos. No puedo hacerlo, a mis parpados los siento pesados. Vuelvo a suspirar e intento hablar... tampoco puedo y ya estoy empezando a desesperarme y seguramente a transpirar. Por mi mente viaja la imagen de lo ultimo que vi antes de dormirme... Thanos. ¿Porque soñaba con Thanos?

Abro mis ojos, me sorprendo al ver una habitacion diferente a la mía, esta era muchisimo más grande. Era de color blanca con decoraciones en rojo y dorado, una television plasma en una esquina y una mesita de luz grande y con un velador dorado. Me levanto despacio, arrastrando las sabanas rojas conmigo. Me siento al borde de la cama dejando caer mis pies a los costados de esta, frente a mi hay un gran ventanal que me deja ver una gran ciudad iluminada por el sol ¿Donde rayos estoy? y ¿Porque hay una ciudad debajo mio? ¿Acaso estoy en un edificio o algo asi?, aprieto las sabanas sintiendome nerviosa y asustada.

Nuevamente vuelvo a suspirar y mi respiracion se vuelve entre cortada, me levanto de la cama soltando las sabanas y veo que hay unas pantuflas rojizas al costado de la cama. Me las pongo y empiezo a caminar despacio hacia la gran puerta, al llegar a ella me detengo en seco ¿Y si me secuestraron y estoy en algun penthouse de quien sabe donde? ¿Y si los secuestradores eran peligrosos?. Me volvi hacia la cama y tome el velador, no era la mejor arma pero algo era algo ¿No?, asi que ahora desidida me encamine a la puerta y la abro lentamente.

Lo primero que vi fue un pasillo color gris y negro, me dirigui por el pasillo despacio, lento y cada dos pequeños pasos me detenia a escuchar por si había alguien cerca... Nada se escuchaba, segui caminando hasta que llegue a una gran habitacion, muy parecida a esas salas de juntas que aparecen en las peliculas policiales o de detectives, pero con la diferencia de que esta tenia una especie de bar y un cuadro gigante de... ¿Los Vengadores? ¿Acaso el secuestrador era un fans de Marvel? Me hubiese reido a carcajada completa sino fuera porque por dentro me estaba muriendo de miedo.

De pronto escucho pasos, eran dos pasos distintos y dos voces de dos hombres diferentes. Me asusto y aprieto el velador fuertemente, miro en direccion al pasillo que estaba al lado contrario del que yo habia venido. Unas sombras aparecen y siento mis piernas temblar, pero saco fuerzas de quien sabe donde y me mantengo de pie. Firme. La primera persona que veo aparecer hace que se me corte la respiracion totalmente y abra mis ojos de par ne par.

Era Robert Downey Jr junto con Chris Evans.

—Oh, veo que ya has despertado... me alegro mucho señorita—me dijo Chris de forma cortes mientras se diriguia hacia mi. Yo no habia dejado mi postura de "guerrera", aun tenia el velador en mis manos —Tranquila, no le haremos daño... —dijo él tratando de alcansar el velador.

Robert se acerco rapidamente hacia nosotros con exprecion molesta y me alejo a Chris de mí de un empujon.

—Eso dilo por ti, Cap. —él volteo a verme fijamente y me apunto con el dedo— Pero nosotros hablaremos duramente y tu me explicaras que hacias en **mi** Torre—dijo enojado y yo volvi a exalar el aire.

¿Que yo estaba en donde? ¿En la Torre de quien con quien?. Ante esto retrocedi asustada y aprete fuertemente el velador entre mis manos. Chris se acerco a nosotros tomando del hombro a Robert.

—¡Tony, la estas asustadon! —le reprendio y yo me quede en shock ¡¿Como lo habia llamado?!.

—Mira Steve, ella esta actuando... ¡Puede ser una espia que quiere robarnos informacion! —dijo de forma sobre actuada y paranoica el moreno.

—Tony, si ella fuera una espia creo que ya no estaria aqui... —le explico el rubio de forma razonable y yo senti mis piernas volver a temblar.

¿Acaso se estaban llamando Tony y Steve? ¿Que ellos no era Robert y Chris? ¡¿Donde estaba metida?!. Temble en mi lugar y senti mis ojos arder, queria llorar pero no lo hacia. El rubio volteo a verme preocupado y quizo hacercarse hacia mi pero yo retrocedi.

—Tony, esta muy asustada... —dijo en voz baja y el castaño se acerco a su amigo.

—Creo que tal vez si no sea una espia... —dijo tambien en voz baja pero yo podía escucharlos— ¿Pero y si esta finguiendo? —pregunto y volteo a verme de forma sospechosa, yo volvi a temblar.

—¡La estas asustado Stark! —le dijo enojado y ya con eso no lo soporte. Deje que el nerviosismo me invadiese y todo se volvio oscuro.

Ya no había suelo debajo mio. Ya no había Torre o una ciudad. Ya no estaba la sala sacada de una pelicula. Ya no estaba el bar con el cuadro de los Vengadores. Solo estaba yo, siendo sostenida por Steve o Chris quien me miraba preocupado y bajo la mirada de Tony o Robert.


	2. Chapter 2: Una Semana

**Capítulo 2: Inexistente.**

No otra vez ¿Porque justamente estas cosas tienes que pasarme a mi?, otra vez sentia el cuerpo pesado y el dolor de cabeza (aunque no tan fuerte como antes) presente. Pero después de tratar de relajarme el dolor se fue pero mi inseguridad y el miedo seguian alli. Me acomode en la cama una vez más, estaba tan suavecita y tan comoda que me hubiese gustado mucho quedarme alli... Pero abri lentamente un ojo y luego el otro, era medio día. Volvi a levantarme y a ponerme las mismas pantuflas de esta mañana. Hize el mismo recorrido y llegue al mismo salon de pelicula, no habia nadie.

Suspire y nerviosa me acerque al bar por un vaso de agua, me servi todo el vaso y me lo baje de una ¡Estaba sedienta!, deje el vaso nuevamente en su lugar y me gire en mi lugar, la respiracion se me corto y mis ojos nuevamente se abrieron de par en par.

Alli estaban Steve y Tony junto con los espias de S.H.I.E.L.D, todos viendome de formas diferentes. Mirandome acusador, con tranquilidad, con seriedad, con amabilidad...

Y yo, bueno... Yo tenia una exprecion sorprendida.

—¿Quien eres? —me pregunto la espia pelirroja, Natasha. Yo respire profundo.

—Yo-yo... yo... —retrocedi hasta pegarme a la mesada que tenia detras mientras negaba varias veces con la cabeza.

—Oigan, mejor dejenmelo a mi... —dijo Steve mientras se me acercaba lento, sus compañeros le hicieron caso y no se movieron pero aun seguian viendome.

El rubio se acerco a mi mientras me ponia su mano en mi hombro, me lo presiono con suavidad y coloco su otra mano en mi espalda, empezó a empujarme con suavidad hacia sus amigos. Llegamos hasta los sillones y me sento junto a él. Clint se sento frente a mi y me miro serio.

—Bien, ahora dinos ¿Quien eres y que haces aqui? —me dijo Barton con seriedad, yo trague duro.

—Yo-yo... Me llamo, Juliet—les dije, mire a Steve que estaba a mi lado, luego a Tony (que estaba sentado frente mio) y por ultimo a Natasha— Y la verdad no se que hago aqui, yo-yo ... —otra vez empeze a tartamudear.

—¿Como que no sabes que haces aqui? —me pregunto Tony con ironia, sin creer mis palabras—

Hackeaste mi sistema de computadoras, entraste bloqueando las camaras de seguridad de toda **mi **Torre y ¿ahora me dices que no recuerdas? —me pregunto casi molesto.

Yo palideci, baje mi mirada y volvi a negar. Mire a Tony y reze para que me creyera.

—Te juro que yo no hize nada de eso... Yo-yo, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue hasta aqui ¡Ni siquiera soy de aqui! —exclame y todos me miraron peor que antes. Ninguno me creia.

Seguro estaba soñando, seguramente estaba en un especie de coma y estaba internada en un hospital en estado vegetativo... Ya decia yo que estando varias horas frente a la computadora me iba hacer mal. Me levante del sofa en el que estaba sentada y empeze a caminar en circulos. Relajandome y repitiendome: "_Esto no es verdad... Esto no es verdad"_, pero cuando abria los ojos alli estaban mis heroes... Viendome como si estuviera loca. Totalmente en shock me acerque a Tony, este se tenso cuando estuve a su lado, seguramente esperando cualquier cosa de mi... Pero seguramente no se imagino que yo le hubiese tocado el rostro.

Cuando senti la piel de Tony sobre mis dedos, los retire rapidamente como si su suave piel me quemara y mi rostro fue de la sorpresa pura.

—¡Eres de verdad!... —exclame mientras volvia a tocar a Stark. Le toque los brazos, las mejillas y hasta el cabello, luego de unos segundos Barton me aparto de Tony. Seguramente pensado que yo queria hacerle daño o algo asi.

Volvi a negar varias veces asustada y camine hasta el gran ventanal de la Torre de Tony (segun él) y al ver por ella casi me caigo de espaldas, ¿Porque? simple... ¡Pues, porque podia ver a la lejania a la mismisima Estatua de la Libertad!.

Esa a la que solo habia visto por internet y en las peliculas. Volvi a negar y me di vuelta viendo a mis "queridos" heroes, ellos ya no tenian esas miradas acusadoras, ahoran eran de extrañesa.

—¿Que hago aqui? ¿Que paso? —yo me acerque a Steve, me sente otra vez a su lado y él me miro sin entender— ¿Que hago en este lugar? —les pregunte temerosa, pero relajando mi postura.

—Eso es lo que a nosotros nos gustaria saber —me dijo Natasha, justo con esa forma de hablar que usaba cada vez que interrogaba a sus enemigos y queria robarles informacion. Ahora me alegro de haberme leido un par de Comics suyo y haber visto la pelicula— Segun lo que tenemos entendido, tú entraste a la Torre solo para llegar hasta aqui... ¿Porque?—me pregunto Natasha y yo parpadee ¿Es que acaso no entendia que yo no recordaba nada?.

—¿Que? —si, esa fue mi brillante y estupensa pregunta.

—Yo estaba en una excelente cita con Pepper y Rhodey... —empezó diciendo Tony— Los 3 pasando un buen desayuno... Cuando de repente JARVIS me llama al celular diciendo que habia un intruso que estaba hackeando toda las seguridades de mi Torre y que se diriguia a la planta alta... Alli donde tengo mis trajes —Tony se puso serio y yo le vi confundida— ¿Como sabes que el MarkVII esta aqui? —me pregunto y yo sonrei. Todos se sorprendieron al ver me sonrisa.

—Yo no sabia que uno de tus armaduras estaba aqui, Tony—le hice saber y Stark se golpe la frente—Pero ahora eso ya lo se...pero mi pregunta es, ¿Que hago aqui? ¡Encerio no recuerdo nada! —les dije ya con los nervios de punta.

—Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar, Señorita Juliet... —dijo la inconfundible voz de Nick Fury.

Me gire en mi poscicion y vi con sorpresa al director de S.H.I.E.L.D entrar a la sala en compañia del doctor Banner. Ambos se pusieron delante mio.

—Si es tan amable de acompañarme... —me pidio cortes Bruce y yo asenti apenas. Todo esto era una simple locura.

Pov´s Narracion.

Fury y Bruce se llevaron a la joven "intrusa" fuera de la sala. Los 4 vengadores presentes no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron alli esperando a que Banner terminara de hacer lo que fuera que hacia. Aunque con esta extraña situacion ninguno de los presentes en la sala tenia la paciencia en su lugar. Tony ya estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Bruce, sino fuera por que su celular sono.

—Pepper ¿Que sucede? —pregunto de corrido Tony, sin decir "hola" si quiera.

—_Eso deberia preguntartelo a ti, Tony... ¿Que sucedio? ¿Quien era el intruso? —_pregunto la pelirroja preocupada desde el otro lado de la linea.

—Creo que la definicion correcta seria decir Intrusa... —Tony suspiro— Era una muchacha bastante extraña y ... —justo en ese momento Bruce y Nick aparecen en la sala—Te llamo despues Pepps —Tony cort la llamada.

Barton se acerco a su jefe, bastante serio.

—¿Y, que han averiguado de ella? —pregunto Ojo de Alcon. Fury por unos momentos no dijo nada, pero después miro divertido a sus Avengers.

—Tiene una memoria disfuncional, una parte de su cerebro esta bloqueado... No hay recuerdo existente anterior a las 48 hs y gran parte de su mente esta en blanco —dijo Bruce, hablando antes que Fury y tratando de explicarle bien.

—Lo que el doctor Banner se olvido de decir es que ella tambien perdio casi toda la identidad de quien es... Esta perdida a lo que se refiere tiempo y espacio— esta vez Nick puso una exprecion de gran seriedad al igual que Banner, los demás Vengadores vieron que era un tema más serio de lo ellos creian— Juliet no existe... —dijo Fury .

Todos parpadearon confundidos ante tal afirmacion ¿Que queria decir Nick?. Tony miro casi exasperado a Fury, a él no le gustaba la intriga.

—¿Como es eso? ¿Que quieres decir? ¡Explicate! —ordeno Stark, Fury estaba a punto de decir los porque del porque Tony no debia darle ordenes cuando Banner hablo.

—Porque extrajimos muestras de sangre de Juliet y cuando buscamos algun indicio de ella como familiares, hogar, fecha de nacimiento o algo... nos muestra como inexistente, como si ella no existiera ¿Entienden? —dijo Banner, y la verdad era que ninguno de ellos entendia bien.

—¿Y que haremos? —pregunto Steve, refiriendose a la joven.

—Stark se encargara de ella por estos días —dijo Fury y Tony le vio sorprendido e incredulo.

—¿Y porque justamente yo? La verdad es que no tengo tiempo para hacer de niñero —dijo Tony bastante molesto.

—La cuidaras tu porque ella aparecio repentinamente en **tu **Torre y porque eres el unico que esta libre y que no hace nada... —dijo Fury y Tony no dijo nada— _Jaque Mate..._—penso.

Después de eso Fury y Banner se retiraron hacia S.H.I.E.L.D junto con Natasha. Steve dijo que tenia cosas que hacer y Barton fue en busca de la doctora Huck. Tony como ultimo recurso llamo a su salvacion... Pepper Potts.

-.-.-.-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-.-.-

Juliet Pov´s

Maldito fuera Nick Fury. Maldito fuera Bruce Banner ¡Y maldito Tony Stark!. ¿Porque justamente me tenian que dejar al cuidado del egocentrico y autodestructivo millonario?. No es que yo odiara a Tony o me callera mal, claro que no... Me encanta Tony, tengo un amor platonico hacia él y por el actor que lo interpreta, pero... ¿Quieren saber porque estoy de mal humor y encerrada en la nueva habitacion que me concedio Pepper estando ahora en Malibú? Bueno, todo paso hace una semana atrás cuando Fury me dio la "linda" noticia de que Tony iba hacerse cargo de mi durante este periodo de tiempo. Una noticia que no era tan buena como yo habia esperado...

Flash Back

Una Semana Antes...

—Bueno, como ya te lo informo el director "parches", tu estas a mi cuidado y para eso tengo que ponerte condiciones... —me dijo Tony caminando de un lado a otro. Estabamos en la oficinal suya junto con Pepper y Happy, quienes se habian enterado de lo sucedido solo hace instantes Ya los otros Vengadores no estaban en la Torre Stark— La primera: Es que yo siempre tengo la razón, hasta cuando no la tengo...—empezó diciendo Stark y yo ya me habia confundido— Segundo: Debes siempre hacerme caso ¿Entendido? —yo apenas asenti no muy convencida, pues el obedecer a Tony no me aseguraba nada bueno—Tercero: No toques **mis** cosas... a menos que yo te haya autorizado... —Tony volteo a verme e increiblemente me vio serio— ¿Cuantos años tienes? —me pregunto y yo tarde 3 segundos en contestar.

—Cumplire 17 el 21 de Septiembre ¿Porque? —le pregunte intrigada.

—Bien, estas contratada... —dijo Tony, uniendo sus manos en un solo aplauso y acercandose a nosotros tres— Seras cadete mio, de Pepper y de Happy ¿Entendiste? —pregunto y yo la verdad no cabia en mi asombro. ¿Encerio dijo lo que yo creo que dijo?.

—Tony, espera ¿Estas seguro? —le pregunto la pelirroja, Stark solo asintio y se sento junto a ella.

—Claro, tu solo dale unas recomendaciones y ve que puede hacer... —Tony saco un celular de su bolsillo y me lo entrego— Debes ganarte la estancia, la comida y los bienes... —me dijo y yo sabia que esa era otra condicion. Tony se acerco a mi y me revolvio el cabello— Empiezas mañana... —volteando ver a su chofer— Vamos Happy, debo recorger algo en no se donde... Tu de seguro recuerdas donde es... —dijo llendose y Happy salio tras de él.

Ahora yo estaba sola con Pepper en la oficina de Tony, mire el celular que Stark me dio y frunci levemente el cejo, de seguro esta maldita cosa valia una fortuna. Resople despacio y vi como Pepper se fijaba algo en su BlackBerry concentrada, se veia seria y volteo a verme de golpe. Yo me asuste con su accion.

—Ya tengo un espacio para ti, esta aqui junto... —dijo señalando hacia una puerta— No es una oficina pero le pediremos a John que la combierta en una para ti... —yo solo asenti apenas. Aun no creyendo que todo esto estuviera pasando.

Luego de eso Pepper me instalo en una de las habitaciones de las visitas de la Torre Stark. Tony dijo que por esta semana me quedaria alli y veria que haria luego, yo esa noche no pude dormir y solo me permiti llorar en silencio.

¿Que habia pasado?

¿ Mi familia estaria preocupada?

¿Cuando volveria a mi mundo?

Con estas preguntas, me quede dormida.

**Lunes**

Maldito y estupido despertador, ¡Sonó a las 7:30 de la mañana! y para peor es que aun tenia mucho sueño pero Happy vino por mi y no me dejo seguir descansando.

Me dio ropa que Pepper había comprado para y mi y me llevo a una cafeteria, alli compramos unas donas y cafe para Tony. Yo simplemente me compre un capuccino suave (que rico), después de eso me dejaron en la planta alta del edificio Stark, estaba viendo television (esa de plasma que tiene Tony).

Todo era tan común, no era tan diferente a la realidad de mi mundo. No había esa "magia" que el cine le pone a las peliculas, pero obvio que esto no era tan común como yo lo estoy planteando... Porque, ¿Quien tiene la oportunidad de servirle a un multimillonario que para nosotros solo es un personaje de ficcion?.

—Juliet ¿Me escuchas? —dijo la voz repentina de Pepper, yo di un gritito del susto. Ella sonrio y se me hacerco —Perdón, no quize asustarte —me pidio disculpas. Yo solo negue.

—No importa, solo estaba algo distraida (ñ.ñ) —le dije avergonzada, luego la mire nerviosa— ¿Porque me llamabas? —le dije con una voz rara, no sabia como diriguirme a ella. No sabia si tutearla o tratarla de usted.

—Oh, si... —Pepper resolplo y me entrego unos guates de plastico color rojizas—Tony quiere que le limpies sus autos que estan en el subsuelo... —me dijo y yo arquee una ceja y le mire incredula.

—¿Hablas encerio? —le dije ofendida por la tarea que me dieron.

—Tampoco es una tarea facil, no cualquiera tiene el privilegio de tan solo poner las puntas de sus dedos en los autos de Tony... Asi que se ve que tiene una pequeña confiansa hacia ti—Pepper dejo escapar una risilla— Además, tampoco se te hara facil la tarea...—yo le mire más confundida aun y Pepper nego— Ya veras a lo que me refiero... —luego de eso ella me acompaño hasta el subsuelo de la Torre.

Al llegar abajo había esa puerta de cristal (como la de la pelicula primera pelicula de IronMan) con un monitos tactil. Pepper puso su codigo de seguridad y la puerta se abrio, ambas entramos y Pepper volteo a verme.

—Cuando Tony lo ordene, te creare un cogido para ti... —yo asenti entuciasma. ¡Ya queria poder ganarme la confianza de Tony y poder tener acceso a todas las instalaciones!.

Cuando llegamos a la mitad del lugar ¡Casi me caigo de espaldas a lo que veia!, eran todos los automoviles de Tony que aparecian en sus peliculas. Casi lloro de la alegria, los reconocia a cada uno... Pero habia un ligero problema y era que, los autos que había en el lugar estaban llenos de tierra, sustancias viscosas, olores extraños y una que otra marca de fuego en algunas de las carroserias. Con razón esto era una tarea que no era para cualquiera, él pobre diablo (en este caso yo) que iba a limpiar estos carros debía tener una pasciencia de hierro. Osea que eso me convertiria en Iron Patience.

—Suerte en tu primer día, Juliet... —Pepper camino con paso elegante hasta la puerta de cristal y antes de irse se volteo de medio lado— Para pasado mañana estara lista tu "pequeña" oficina...—depués se fue, dejandome el trabajo de limpiar el desaste que de seguro Tony hizo...

Hoy sin duda, no iba hacer como yo lo había pensado...

Me tarde parte de la mañana y gran parte de la tarde en terminar de dejarlo impecables... Luego de eso Happy volvio a llevarme a la planta alta.

**Martes**

Otro día y el maldito despertador sono a la misma hora que ayer ¿Que tenia Tony en la cabeza?, iba a volver a acomodarme en la cama de sabanas rojas y dormir otro rato cuando JARVIS abrio los grandes ventanales y el brillo del sol me dio directamente en la cara. Bostese y me estire como un felino, otra tanda de ropa estaba preparada en el armario que Happy me entrego la noche anterior. Suspire y decidi darme un buen baño, de seguro este iba hacer otro día exastivo y solo deseaba que los malditos autos estuvieran como yo los había dejado la tarde de ayer.

Después de salir, vestirme y desayunar algo, Happy aparecio de repente en el salon y yo casi me atraganto con el cereal.

—¡Lo siento, no quize asustarte! —me dijo avergonzado mientras me palmeaba la espalda. Yo (luego de dejar de estar ahogandome con el cereal con leche) negue.

—No importa, es que estaba distraida..._otra vez—_susurre a lo ultimo y el chofer y guardaespaldas de IronMan rio por lo bajo, me tomo del hombro e hizo que me levantase.

—Ven, hay un trabajo que tienes que hacer... —dijo Happy mientras me arrastraba fuera de la habitacion, yo solo sollozaba por no terminar mi cereal.

Luego de eso momento algo vergonzoso me condujo hasta el decimo tercer piso. Alli habían varias mujeres haciendo fila, vestian trajes y se veian bastantes eroticas como para estar aqui... Luego me di cuenta que al ser este la Torre de Tony, no me sorprendio en nada.

—Entrevistalas... —Happy saco del bolsillo de su traje unos papelitos— Estan son las preguntas que debes hacer, luego el resto se encargara Pepper cuando pueda volver de Washintong —y como si nada, el chofer me dejo alli. A la deriba y con los nervios a flor de piel...

Unas horas más tarde...

Miré el reloj que descansaba en mi muñeca con insistencia, casi suplicándole al tiempo que caminara un poco más rápido. Anhelaba salir de esa oficina **ya**, y aún me faltaban al menos tres horas de entrevistas. ¿Por qué mierda era yo la que entrevistaba a las interesadas en el puesto, cuando eso le correspondía únicamente a Pepper o a Tony? Gruñí un par de maldiciones, mientras miraba de refilón a la exuberante rubia que tenía al frente ¡Ja! La plastica tenia una mirada de desconcierto e irritacion, de seguro pensó que iba a ser Tony quien la entrevistaria...

Llevaba puesto un escotado vestido azul, el cabello teñido lo llevaba suelto y perfectamente lacio, los labios pintados de un rojo carmesí y su mirada maldiciendome me había valido un reverendo pepino y ahora me tocaría a mí hacer el trabajo sucio.

—Asi que esas son las cualidades que me dan para tener la capacidad de poder ocupar el puesto... —me dijo con voz de suficiencia, yo tenia ganas de arrancarle las extenciones de cabello.

—¡Siguiente!—exclamé, ignorándola y dando por terminada la conversación/monólogo que habíamos tenido.

La rubia exclamo a los cuatro vientos muchas maldiciones hacia mi persona, por suerte Ben (el de seguridad) la saco de la oficina a jalones. Jimmy (el de recursos) se me acerco riendo por lo bajo y aguantandose de seguro la carcajada.

—Es la quinta mujer que te maldice esta mañana... ¿Tan mal las tratas? —me pregunto riendo y yo negue y puse mi mejor exprecion de chica inocente, claro que fingida.

—Noo, para nada... son ellas en realidad—Jimmy rio mientras me palmeaba el hombro.

Hize una mueca de inocencia cuando Ben paso por la puerta de la oficina. Mire a Jimmy y le señalé la puerta, en una clara señal de _largo de aquí_. Se encogió de hombros, se levantó y con una mirada ladina se despidió. Dejé caer la cabeza entre mis brazos, que se encontraban apoyados en el escritorio de madera de cedro en mi oficina. Estaba frustrada y cansada. Quería irme a mi habitacion y dormir hasta mañana. Pero sabía, que mañana seria peor... ¡Maldito fuera Tony Stark y sus malditos trabajos!.

**Miercoles**

Increiblemente mi "oficina" ya estaba lista. Me sorprendi las cosas que se hacen con dinero y fama, lo que usualemente Tony poseia.

Ahora yo me encontraba sentada revisando unos papeles que Happy me había enviado. No comprendia bien que eran, pero resulto ser las conferencias de prensa que Tony debia dar y mi trabajo era saber los horarios, donde debia ir Tony y hablar sobre que. Pepper se encargaba de los discuros y yo de enviarle a Stark las fichas.

—Bien hecho, para ser tu primera vez en el papeleo de fichas lo has hecho bien... Pero para la proxima debes ser un poco más rapida ¿Entendido? —dijo Happy felicitandome y revisando a donde debia llevar a su jefe.

Yo solo asenti nerviosa y suavemente sonrojada. Pero estaba feliz de que mi primer trabajo con los papeles haya estado bien. Happy tomo el portafolio que llevaba con el y me dio otros papeles y carpetas. Yo las resivi y mire a Happy dudosa.

—Son las conferencias de prensa del mes que viene, revisalas y apunta los horarios fijos... Trata de que no se junten mucho, a Tony no le gusta estar atareado... —me explico él para luego irse.

Yo suspire, hoy iba a tener el día ocupado (otra vez). Y lo peor, es que aun no sabia el porque me encontraba en este lugar casi desconocido para mi.

**Jueves.**

Esta vez si que estaba más mareada y confundida que ayer y los otros días. Habían llegado unas clausulas de una empresa que queria estar asociada con Stark Industries, pero yo apenas si entendia lo que me tenia fijar. Pero al final, Pepper me lo explico y yo (increiblemente) lo entendi a la perfeccion.

Lo unico que debia hacer era leer todo concretamente, fijarme todo lo que decia en el contrato y ver (por ejemplo) que ganacias traia los patrocinios para la empresa, ver cuanto perdia y si le convenia a Tony tener otra asociacion.

Al final, rechaze a todas. Ninguna daba las capacidas perfectas para poder estar a la altura de la empresa de Tony. Después de eso llego Pepper y ella tambien me felicito, pues todo estaba bien... Aunque debia ser más rapida, ya que leer y re-leer los contractos me habia tomado todo el día.

—Por favor Pepper, no me pidas más de lo que mi cerebro es capaz de soportar (u/u)—le dije cansada mientras bajabamos por el ascensor hasta el quinto piso donde había una improvisada cafeteria.

Al llegar, varias recepcionistas y mujeres de trajes azules me veian con rencor, envidia y otras miradas más. Yo solo parpadee confundida ¿Porque esas miradas? ¿Que les pasaba a esas mujeres locas? Al principio no les preste atencion. Nos sentamos con Pepper a beber cafe y ella saco su tipico BlackBerry y se la paso tecleando quien sabe que cosas, luego de unos minutos carraspee llamando su atencion.

—Oye, Pepper... —le susurre— ¿Porque todas estas me miran de esta manera? ¿Acaso dije algo o mi ropa no convina? —dije mientras me miraba a mi misma, Pepper rio y nego varias veces.

—Lo que pasa es que estan celosas... —dijo y yo le vi confundida.

—¿Celosas? ¿De mí? —pregunte.

—Claro, tu llegas como si nada y ya te has ganado la confianza y los privilegios de Tony... No cualquiera puede acceder a la ultima planta o como ya te habia dicho, poder ver los autos de Tony... —yo me quede en shock.

Al principio no cabia en todo lo que Pepper me habia dicho, pero al ver como otras 3 mujeres pasaban por mi lado y me veian con recelo pude asegurarme internamente de que ya me habia ganado mi lugar en la Torre Stark y la confianza de mi jefe ¡Genial!, al parecer... Todo lo sufrido con los trabajos que me habian ortorgado anteriormente habia valido la pena... Bueno, casi.

**Viernes**

Desperte de golpe, con el corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza, el cuerpo completamente sudado y la mirada borrosa por culpa de las lagrimas que caian como cascadas. Miro el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las 7:26 de la mañana… todo un record y aun me faltaba unos minutos para que la alarma de JARVIS sonara. Rapidamente a mi mente llego el sueño por el ahora estoy llorando como tonta. Había soñado con mi familia, a la que no tenia ni noticias ni nada. Cero. Estaba completamente bloqueada y casi en shock ¿Porque estaba aqui? ¿Porque no volvia? Mi corazón nuevamente volvio a latir como loco y las lagrimas se salieron de mis ojos con mucha facilidad. La alarma de JARVIS sono como lo habia estado haciendo durante todo estos días, pero yo no le preste atención... me sente en la cama, cruze los brazos sobre mis rodillas y oculte mi rostro alli. No se cuanto estube llorando, pero la alarma dejo de sonar y la puerta de mi habitacion se abrio de golpe.

—Oye, es mejor que te levantes en este mismo momento sino quieres que... —dijo la inconfundible voz de Tony. Hace dos días que no lo veia, levante mi mirada y lo vi con mis ojos llorosos. Él se quedo mudo rapidamente cuando me vio— Puedes tomarte el día si asi lo quieres, no hacia falta que lloraras... —me dijo suave, pero a la vez sarcastico. Luego de eso abandono la habitacion.

Yo hipe mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas con mis muñecas, sonrei y fije mi mirada donde anteriormente habia estado Tony... No debía dejarme flaquear, no era que no me interesaba mi familia o por otra cosa, pero no debia ser desconciderada con Tony cuando él se preocupaba por darme un espacio en un lugar al que yo no debia ni tenia que tener cabida.

Ya vestida con ropa nueva (cortesia de Pepper) me dirigui lentamente hasta la sala donde desayune mi cereal con leche. Increiblemente estab vez no vino nadie a asustarme y darme un nuevo trabajo o algo del que me pueda encargar yo. Por primera vez en mi estadia aqui termine el desayuno y me dirigui hasta la oficina que Pepper compartia con Tony, golpee suavemente y un "_Adelante" _se escucho, entre despacio y Pepper se sorprendio al verme.

—Oh. Juliet... Tony me dijo que hoy no trabajarias—me dijo con suavidad, luego se quedo callada. Yo suspire y me frente a su escritorio.

—No en realidad, esta mañana no me sentia muy bien que digamos... Pero tengo que pagar mi estadia aqui ¿No? —yo rei ante mi sarcasmo y Pepper sonrio. Ella agacho su mirada y saco de un cajon unos papeles amarillentos, eran otros curriculums.

—¿Más entrevistas? —le dije con pesar y obviedad, la pelirroja asintio mientras sonreia disfrutando de mi poca suerte. Después de eso, volvi a interrogar a más tontas mujeres que creian que iba hacer Tony el que iba a estar en mi lugar... ¿Pero les digo algo? La verdad era muy divertido el verlas entrar y llevarse la sorpresa de encontrarse conmigo.

**Sabado.**

Estaba acostada en mi cama, mirando al cielo a traves de la gran ventana de mi habitacion, mientras tarareaba una sencilla canción. Ya había recibido mi primera paga, y había intentado devolverle el dinero a Tony, pero aquel hombre necio y arrogante no quiso recibir el dinero. El vestido que había comprado estaba ya preparado para usarse sobre una silla, pero por ahora queria disfrutaba de su mañana. Misteriosamente, ese día había podido dormir como nunca lo había hecho, sin esos recuerdos y eso me gustaba. Me levanto de la cama, dándome cuenta de que tendría que ponerme a pensar que haría de comer. En esos instantes llevaba puesto simplemente un pantalóncillo de mezclilla y una camisa floja de color verde, dejando mi cabello suelto. No le doy mucha importancia y me dirigo a la sala/cocina por mi tipico desayuno... Llevandome la sorpresa de que Steve y Bruce estaban alli.

—Oh, hola Juliet... —dijo Steve, girando la cabeza para no verme. Me dio mucha ternura su accion.

—Hola chicos... —les dije con coqueteria, solo para sonrojar más al pobre Capitán de que seguro no estaba acostumbrado del todo a esta época— Y diganme ¿Porque estan aqui? Si vienen por Tony él esta en una conferencia sobre la energia hidroelectrica... —les dije y ellos me vieron sorprendidos— ¿Que? —les pregunte algo molesta por sus expreciones.

—Nada... —dijo Bruce rapidamente y algo nervioso— Pero se nota que te adaptaste muy bien al trabajo que Stark te dio—yo sonrei arrogante.

—Claro, soy la mejor en mi trabajo —ellos rieron ante mi comentario—Pero ya diganme, ¿Porque estan aqui? —ellos se miraron entre si y luego me volvieron a ver.

—Tu trabaja ahora, por eso de las 8:45 vendremos nuevamente... ¿Tony estara a esa hora aqui? —me pregunto el Capi y yo asenti— Bien, nos veremos... —dijo saludandome y ambos se fueron.

Yo me quede todo el día dudosa por eso, me la pase pensativa y en las nubes ¿Que era lo que habian querido hacer Burce y Steve?. Sacudi mi cabeza tratando de sacar a esos dos de mi cabeza y tratar de concentrarme en mi trabajo.

Horas mas tarde...

Sali del consultorio de Betty, encontrándome con Steve y Bruce fuera de esta, quienes leían amenamente una revista cada uno: el mayor de motociletas y el menor una de ciencias con más dibujos raros que letras. Al sentirme frente a ellos, levantaron la mirada y sonrieron.

—Acompañenos... —dijo Bruce mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Yo simplemente lo segui hasta el ascensor que nos condujo hasta el ultimo piso de la Torre Stark.

Alli me encontre con Tony y Pepper, habia un pequeño equipaje y Tony tenia la mirada perdida en quien sabe que cosas mientras que la pelirroja leia un pequeño papel. Yo me acerque a ellos y Stark me ofrecio una fresa de una cajita blanca.

—¿Quieres? ¿O tu tambien eres alergica a esto? —dijo mirando de medio lado a Pepper, yo le sonrei y negue.

—No, gracias —dije tomando dos. Steve se acerco a nosotros tres y me tomo del hombro con suavidad.

—Te llamamos aqui, para que sepas que... —dijo el rubio serio, Tony trago rapidamente una fresa entera y me separo de Rogers casi con brusquedad.

—¡Lo que el veterano quiere decir es! —dijo atropelladamente mi jefe— Es que nos iremos a Malibú esta semana para ... ... Para poder trabajar en uno de mis trajes —dijo y yo parpadee confundida.

—Pero tengo trabajo que hacer ¿Sabias? —le dije ironica— Tu no tienes empleados de la nada, tengo que entrevistarlas y ... —dije diciendo yo y Tony me tapo la boca con su mano libre (en la otra tenia la caja con fresas).

—Si bueno, que se encargue otro de eso... Te mereces un descanso por tu —Tony elevo su mirada apenas y dijo en un susurro una cuenta matematica— 26 % del trabajo que se te ordeno... —yo le mire molesta.

—¿26 %? ¿Es broma? —Tony no dijo nada y yo sabia que no era broma— ¡Eres un desconciderado, yo fui la que ordeno tus papeleos y la que te ayudo con el rodaje de prensa solo para que tuvieras tiempo libre y me encargue de entrevistar a cada mujer hueca que se presentaba solo para que me des un maldito 26 %! —grite ofendida mientras me iba a mi habitacion, luego del momento desee que Loki apareciera y me convirtiera que una estufa.

¡Le habia gritado a mi jefe! o esta vez si la había jodido...

Fin Flash Back.

Después de eso no fue tan caotico como yo había pensado que iba hacer, Tony solo me regaño diciendo que no debia haberle gritado y un par de cosas a las que no le habia prestado atencion... Por suerte el enojo le duro poco pero aun asi, yo estaba molesta con él por no apreciar mi trabajo...

Normal Pov´s.

En la habitacion de Tony...

—Sabes, tendras que decirle a Juliet tarde o temprano lo que Fury te dijo, Tony —le dijo Pepper, estando acostada en la gran cama al lado del millonario.

—Lo se, pero por ahora solo quiero terminar el tramite... —le dijo el moreno serio, teniendo la mirada perdida en algun punto de la habitacion. La mujer a su lado suspiro y le tomo de la mano.

—¿Estas seguro de lo que haras? Mira que una vez que lo hagas no podras dar marcha atrás... —le hizo saber ella y Stark no dijo nada por largo rato, luego volteo a ver a su novia.

—Si no lo hago, sabes lo que hara Fury... ¿Tú quieres que los de S.H.I.E.L.D le hagan eso a la chica? —Pepper nego y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Tony, con la vista perdida al igual que el empresario.


	3. Chapter 3: La idea de Fury y el Extremis

Juliet Pov´s

Me desperte tras escuchar nuevamente el tipico despertador que me levantaba cuando estabamos en Manhattan. Con la diferencia de que este me habia levantado a las 9:30 a.m, me extrañe profundamente por eso ¿Acaso es despertador de JARVIS se descompuso o dormi tan profundamente que nunca me di cuenta del sonido del despertador?, si era como lo ultimo, sabía que Tony me regañaria. Con esto en mente bufe con enojo y me levante despacio, tome una bata roja clara (Si... todo lo que Tony poseia era rojo y dorado) y aun descalza me dirigui a la sala principal de la masion de Malibú o como Tony le decia, su casita de verano. Cosa que de _"casita" _no tenia nada. Cuando llegue estaban Pepper y mi jefe tomando cafe y Tony lo acompañaba con pizza... No pude evitar poner una exprecion de asco ante eso. El señor Stark volteo a verme y me sonrio ironico.

—Pero miren quien aparecio... —dijo él y Pepper volteo a verme—Si es la chica que hackea sistemas de seguridad...—dijo con molestia en su voz y yo me senti verdaderamente incomoda ante eso, pero lo desimule bastante bien.

—¿Que pasa contigo? ¡Ya te dije que no recuerdo nada, Tony! —le dije mientras de un gabinete sacaba una taza para prepararme un cafe yo tambien— Además, lo máximo que hago en un ordenador es entrar a internet y gracias... —le dije sarcastica y Tony rio con gracia junto con la pelirroja.

—Yo creo que deberias deberías plantearte actualizar tus sistemas de seguridad ¿No estoy en lo cierto? —me dijo Pepper y yo asenti. Tony nos miro a las dos molesto y se levanto del sillon blanco en el que estaba sentado.

—Mi sistema de seguridad estaría perfectamente bien si la gente dejase de considerar un deporte invadir mi casa.—contestó con evidente sarcasmo Tony, yo nege ante su comentario y el bufo—¿Que? ¿Quieres que ponga trampas, como laser repulsores por todas mis casas? —me comento y yo me sorprendi bastante y volvi a negar. Él me vio serio y se acerco hasta donde yo estaba—¿Que? ¿Tienes miedo a que cuando vuelvas a hackear mi seguridad termines toda tostada? —me dijo con aire amenazador y yo retrocedi tres pasos lejos de él.

—Tony, basta ... —le dijo seria Pepper, Tony miro a su novia y luego a mi.

Seguro mi rostro era del puro miedo,porque después de eso Tony murmuro un suave _lo siento_ y se fue escaleras abajo, seguro a reparar uno de sus trajes o en trabajar en uno de sus autos. Yo me quede quieta por largo rato y después a duras penas me termine de preparar el cafe que ni siquiera termine. Me sente frente a Pepper pero a ella no la veia ni le prestaba atencion porque estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos.

Normal Pov´s.

La pelirroja vio con pesar a la muchacha frente suyo, se veia triste y deprimida. Aunque lleva asi desde que Tony la encontro como intrusa en la Torre, sabía que todo esto seguramente era duro para ella... pero Juliet tampoco decia mucho de ella y eso tambien generaba mucha desconfianza de Tony, después de lo que paso con Obadiah, él era más precabido con todos y al parecer esta chica aun no era alguien en que Tony confiaba ciegamente. Pero era tan raro... Cuando Fury le había dicho que llevarian a Juliet a un internado, Tony se había opuesto rotundamente y había dicho que él se haria cargo de la muchacha...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Fury estaba junto con sus Vengadores en los cuartelesde S.H.I.E.L.D, él los había llamado para poder hablar sobre la muchacha que fue toda una incognita toda la semana para ellos, pero al no llegar a nada concreto Nick había llegado a una desicion, y aunque seguramente no era una de las mejores, era la unica que encontraba por ahora e iba a informalerselos._

—_Muy bien, ¿que haremos con ella? —dijo Steve, mostrandose preocupado por la muchacha intrusa._

—_Como ya les habia dicho, de ella no se sabe absolutamente nada. Es una identidad desconocida y por lo tanto no podemos hacer mucho con ello... Asi que he llegado a la conlucion de que la enviaremos a un internado—dijo Fury y todos (en especial Tony) le vieron sorprendidos—O la otra es que la daremos a un horfanato para que sea dada en adopcion... —decia Fury y Steve se levanto de su asiento y le vio molesto._

—_No podemos llevarla a un internado ni mucho menos en darla en adopcion, director—le dijo el rubio y Fury le miro serio y se sento frente a los Avengers._

—_¿Y usted que propone, Capitan? —le dijo y Natasha se acomodo mejor en su asiento._

—_Señor, ella no conoce absolutamente nada de aqui. Creo que si hacemos eso o la damos en adopcion muchos trataran de aprovecharse de ella... —le dijo la rusa, sabiendo lo que sentia no tener apoyo en nada y dejar que otros manipularan tus deciciones._

—_¿Asi, si? —dijo Fury— ¿Y usted esta dispuesta en hacerce cargo de ella, señorita Romanoff? —le pregunto sarcastico y Natasha bajo la mirada— Lo sabia... Diganle a la muchacha que se prepare, ella va...—dijo friamente Nick, Tony se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y todos le vieron._

—_Yo me hare cargo de ella...—dijo Stark y Nick le vio con burla y solto una leve carcajada._

—_Esto no es otro de tus experimentos, Stark—le dijo Fury— Es una persona y no una maquinaria...—le decia y Tony le sonrio ironico._

—_¿Asi? Mira quien lo dice...—le dijo socorronamente— Yo me hare cargo de ella, le dare mi apellido y le dare trabajo en la empresa... Usted mismo lo vio, ella no hizo nada sospechoso en estos días, solo hizo su trabajo. Juliet no es ninguna amenaza ni tampoco puede desecharla asi por asi... Asi que yo la adoptare y me hare cargo de todo—le dijo como un punto final al asunto—... Asi que usted no puede volver a meterse—dijo Tony y después de eso abandono la habitacion molesto._

_Nick sonrio de medio lado, estando orgulloso de que su plan hubiese funcionado. Pero para ser cincero, nunca hubiese imaginado que justamente Stark iba a ser él que estaria dispuesto a quedarse con la muchacha._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pepper sonrio. No todo el mundo sabía de ese lado tierno y amable de Tony y sabia que con este acto muchos se darian cuenta de la gran persona que era su novio. Que tras la fachada del egocentrico millonario y el Vengador, había una buena persona. La pelirroja con una sonrisa desvia la mirada de Juliet y nota que Tony se había olvidado el café, la verdad... no tenia muchas ganas de bajar y entregarselo, asi que mirando nuevamente a la proxima Stark carraspeo levemente. Juliet levanto la mirada de su taza para ver a Pepper.

—Tony se olvido su cafe ¿Puedes llevarselo? esta en el taller —le dijo Pepper y tras un suspiro la muchacha asintio. Tomo el cafe de Tony y se levanto llendo hacia las escaleras — Oh cierto, ya tienes tu codigo de seguridad de las instalaciones, ve y pon tu clave... —dijo Pepper y Juliet sonrio abiertamente, luego bajo las escaleras casi corriendo.

Al estar abajo, el monitor con los teclados numericos estaban alli. Juliet dejo escapar el aire y apoyo su dedo pulgar sobre la fría base metalica blanca y la voz del aparatito hablo.

—"Reconocimiento de datos, positivo" —dijo mientras una lucecita verde se encendia—"Reconociemiento, Juliet" —después de eso el tablero encendio sus numeros y Juliet penso por varios segundos que clave poner, luego de pensar pueso...

_**2109**_

La puerta de vidrio rapidamente se abrio y la dejo pasar. ¿Alguna vez has visto algo tan increíble que solo fuiste capaz de quedarte de pie intentando asumir lo que estabas viendo? ¿Te has sentido tan afortunado que la sonrisa era imposible de borrar de tu cara? ¿Has intentado moverte y el asombro te lo impedía? Más o menos esas fueron las sensaciones que invadieron a Juliet al ver a su heroe de la infancia y de (ahora) su adolescencia estar casi dentro del traje del invensible Iron Man. No como los había visto antes en laspelículas o como salían en los comics, sino allí, de pie, en todo su esplendor era aun mejor. Era casi irreal, pero ahora para la chica era más real que otra cosa.

—Oye, no te quedes hay para y ayudame a salir de aqui... —dijo Tony con preocupacion y Juliet no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada— Si claro, burlate de la mano que te da de comer... —dijo ironico y la chica dejo apoyada la taza sobre la mesa junto con un brazo del traje de IronMan y estando junto a Tony se ato el cabello.

—¿En que te ayudo super estrella? —le dijo ella con burla y Tony sonrio.

—Vez mi pierna... —le dijo Tony, mostrando como en su pierna estaba aun parte del traje alli— Quiero que lo estires fuertemente hasta que este haga "click" y luego lo retuersas hacia atras... —le explico Stark y Juliet asintio levemente.

Se arrodillo frente a él y tomo parte del traje dorado y empezó a jalarlo levemente para después hacerlo con más fueza. Luego este cedio y salio rapidamente de la primera tuerca, la muchacha lo retorcio hacia atras levemente y la pieza de metal roja y dorada cedio soltando rapidamente el pide de Tony. Juliet sonrio con grandeza y se levanto de donde estaba, Tony asintio y suspiro.

—Bueno, te falta él resto de la armadura (n.n)—dijo tratando de sonar convincente. Juliet levanto una ceja viendole con incredula.

—¿Encerio? ¿Porque no le pides a babas que eso? —le pregunto y Tony levanto levemente su pie izquierdo, ese al que ella ya le habia quitado el pie de la armadura y alli pudo ver un moreton bastante feo— Oh, de acuerdo... —dijo ella, hagachandose frente a Tony nuevamente haciendo precion en el pie metalico y haciendo el mismo precedimiento en todas las piesas de la armadura.

Luego del arduo trabajo de la muchacha, Tony fue liberado de la pricion de su propia armadura media hora después. Ambos se dejaron caer al suelo, sentadose junto al otro y Tony vio de medio lado a la chica, Juliet se masajeaba las manos y pudo ver en estas los razpones y un pequeño rastro de snagre seca. Esto le dio algo de culpa al millonario, asi que se dio media vuelta hacia la chica y le dio un trapo, estaba algo sucio pero Juliet lo tomo igual.

—Te prometo comprarte algunas cremas para tus manos, te haran falta —le dijo Tony y Juliet parpadeo algo confundida— ¿Que? Ahora trabajaras siendo mi ayudante y tus manos seguramente te queden peor que ahora... —le dijo Tony tratando de explicarse y Juliet sonrio abiertamente.

—¿Yo tambien podre usar algo? —dijo ella refiriendose a la armadura, Tony le vio con algo de desconfianza y se levanto de donde estaba.

—Por ahora yo creo que no, seria peligroso—le dijo Tony mientras veia su frio café con una mueca asqueada, luego voleto a ver a su ayudante—Pero, dime de ti ... casi ni te conosco ¿Tienes familiares o algo? Pero si te molesta no digo nada y...—le pregunto y Juliet desvio su mirada con tristeza.

—Si no importa... ya no duele tanto, tengo dos hermanos, a mi mamá y a mi abuela... —dijo mientras jugeteaba con el trapo, Tony asintio y dejo un guante repulsor al lado de su cafe frío.

—¿Y tu padre? —le pregunto curioso, Juliet esta vez le vio con fríaldad y Tony internamente se habia arrepentido de haber formulado la pregunta.

—De él no me importa, apenas si lo veia y cuando lo veia se comportaba frio y distante con nosotros... No era alguien al que yo pudiera llamarle "_padre" —_dijo Juliet con sinceridad, Tony asintio sabiendo perfectamente a lo que ella se referia— Oye, ¿puedo salir más tarde? la verdad quisiera recorrer la zona ... —le dijo ella, poniendo su mejor exprecion de niña buena.

—No le sé, por ahora mejor trabaja y sera mejor que te... —estaba por decir Stark cuando de repente al taller entra James Rhodes con una mirada seria— ¡Rhodey! que gusto verte amigo, lamento no llamarte pero tuve unos percanses... —le dijo Tony mientras se daban un apreton de mano.

—No importa, vine porque Pepper me aviso de que estabas con el intruso que estuvo la samana pasada en tu Torre —le dijo Rhodey serio, Tony rio de medio lado y tomo del hombro a su amigo.

—Me parece que querras decir intrus**a **—dijo el Sr. Stark señalando a la muchacha que estaba aun sentada en el suelo. Rhodey bajo la mirada y abrio sus ojos incredulo.

—¿Es ella? —el hombre de traje militar solto una carcajada— ¿Una niña entro en tu Torre y el "Gran" Tony Stark no lo vio venir? JaJaJaJa —rio de buena manera James, burlandose abiertamente de su mejor amigo.

Juliet enojada ante su comentario se levanto y dejo aun lado el trapo que Tony le habia dado.

—No soy una niña.—protesto entre dientes. James Rhodes, Maquina de Guerra, alzó una ceja.—No soy una niña.—repetío con vehemencia. _Odiaba_ que la tratasen como si lo fuera.—Tengo dieciseis.—noto la mirada burlona en el rostro de Tony y fruncío el ceño molesta.—No es mi culpa que ustedes sean unos viejos—le dijo y Tony le vio molesto.

—Oye, yo no soy un viejo... Aun me queda muchos años de galanura—dijo tocandose el cuerpo y su rostro, Juliet tuvo que morderse su labio inferior para no dejas escapar la risa. Porque aunque si lo habia admitido en su mundo, el que Tony eras bastante atractivo a pesar de su edad, eso no lo iba a admitir aqui.

—Pues un gusto conocerla señoria...—dijo Rhodey estirando su mano hacia la chica, este le resivio y le dio un apreton leve.

—Juliet... —dijo con una sonrisa y Tony los separo a ambos de un empujon leve.

—Bueno, vamonos amigo... No queremos hablar con personas no agradables presentes—dijo Tony, aun molesto por el comentario anterior de la muchacha. ¿Como se le ocurria llamarlo viejo? ¡Que descaro!.

Ante eso Juliet solo sonrie de medio lado y mira a un punto indefinido de la habitacion.

—JARVIS ¿Yo te paresco molesta? —dijo con inocencia fingida, tanto Rhodey como Tony notaron eso.

—Usted me cae muy bien, señorita —dijo la voz amable del britanico y Juliet sonrio.

—Gracias, JARVIS—dijo ella y luego vio con burla a Tony, este la ignoro y volteo para irse con su amigo.

Juliet se había quedado unos minutos, después decidio irse para poder terminar de comprar ropa para el verano. Los días continuaron con una tranquilidad extraña. Cuando se está en un mundo plagado de héroes, villanos y gente deseando destruír cada mísero pueblo de la Tierra, _esperas_ que algo divertido vaya a ocurrir muy pronto, pues eso si sucedia. Solo que Juliet no participaba mucho en eso. Pero si iba a ayudar mucho a Tony con su gran proyecto...

XXXX

Juliet Pov´s.

Otro día en el que me despertaba en un mundo distinto. Nunca me había gustado mi mundo, igual, ya que todos los dias eran monotomos, aqui las cosas con Tony eran muy diferentes. *_Tiih Tiih*_ Estire mi brazo y apage la tipica alarma que me despertaba desde ya hacia unas dos semanas, dejo escapar un suspiro y me levanto de mi- y orgullosamente puedo decir que es mi- gran cama y me vesti con unas simples vermudas color caqui y una playera blanca que decia: _"I Love IronMan_". Sandalias blancas, y unos hermosos brazaletes perlados que Rhodey me habia regalado el día de ayer, me recojo el cabello en una coleta alta y me mojo apenas la cabeza. El sol calentaba demasiado así que no me apetecía salir, no había más helado ni Coca-Cola en el refrigerador y tampoco estaba Happy para entrenar conmigo. En resumidas cuentas, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer y para peor... Creo que durante la mañana estaria sola en una gran mansion aburrida.

—Me pregunto si Tony tendrá algo interesante en su taller— pense llendo hacia la habitación especial del empresario. La respuesta a la pregunta que me había hecho era: nada. Todo lo ya conocido por mi seguia exactamente igual, pero rapidamente algo llamo mi atencion. Una libreta nueva estaba sobre el escritorio de Tony —¿Qué es esto?—me pregunte tomandolo entre mis manos era como un libro, pero a diferencia de los otros que poseía el moreno en particular, este solo tenía diálogos y muchos dibujos…

Bueno, mirarlo no me mataría, ¿cierto?. Lo abri lentamente y empeze a leerlo con cuidado. Con solo leerme las primeras paginas no era algo del que sorprenderse, era algo de quimica-o eso creia- pero cuando lei el titulo final de la pagina solte el libro sustada y palida: _"Virus Extremis"._ No cabia en lo que acababa de leer ¡Virus Extremis!, senti sudar frío ante recordar nuevamente lo leido, se habia quedado tan pegado a mi mente que me sorprendia. No podía mentirme a mi misma, tenia miedo. Miedo por Tony y un profundo rencor hacia Maya Hansen. Deje el libro nuevamente en su lugar y volvi a subir los pisos de la mansion de Malibú hasta la recamara principal. Al llegar me encontre con una sonriente Pepper.

—¡Juliet!, te estaba buscado—exclamo ella—...Pues queria preguntarte de ¿que si quieres podriamos ir a la playa? Con este calor creo que seria bueno refrescarnos —me dijo ella y yo asenti algo perdida—¿Todo en orden?—me pregunto de forma maternal, yo asenti con una sonrisa casi tranquilizadora— O.k, vere si Rhodey y Happy tambien quieren venir con nosotras... —me dijo para luego tomar su tipico BlackBerry y llendose hacia el gran ventanal.

Después de ese momento me fui-orgullosamente- a **mi **habitacion y prepare las cosas de playa. Escuche tocar mi puerta, al girarme vi a Pepper que me señalaba la hora, yo asenti entendiendo y la pelirroja se marcho. Una duda rapidamente se instalo en mi cabeza ¿Sabria esto Pepper? ¿Ella estaba de acuerdo o Tony lo tenia todo oculto sobre Extremis? sin dudad queria quitarme eso de la cabeza e iba a preguntarselo, pero debia ser cautelosa y hacer bien la jugada. Pepper era lista, ella sabria rapidamente de mis intenciones si me comportaba extraña o decia algo que no debia ... ¡Rayos! debi leerme Extremis completo para estar más al tanto, ahora todo era un lio en mi cabeza. Niego rapidamente al escuchar los pasos de Pepper en el pasillo, por la puerta se asoma su cabeza.

—July ¿Lista? —me dijo, yo asenti mostrandole mi caro bolso de diseñador que Tony uso para chantajearme ya hace unos días— Bien, porque Happy y Rhodey estan en la playa esperandonos... —me decia mientras la seguia por el pasillo y al final por las escaleras.

*-*-*-*-*La Playa-*-*-*-*

Bosteze largamente mientras cambiaba de posicion sobre la manta en la que estaba. Pepper y yo estabamos sentadas en una gran manta roja con las siglas T.S (Tony Stark) en dorado bajo la sombra de la sombrilla, mientras veiamos a Rhodey y a Happy jugar una partida de Tennis de playa. Happy solo iba ganando por un solo punto y James parecia no querer perder y eso hacia el juego super entretenido. Pero por una mala jugada del chofer, la pelotita verde se fue directo al mar y ambos hombres corrieron rapidamente hacia ella para ver quien la atrapaba. Creo que la compañia de Tony no les hizo muy bien a ellos. Pepper rie en alto y eso hizo que recordara la libreta, giro a verla y carraspeo por lo bajo.

—Oye, Pepper...—le llame y ella volteo a verme—Hoy cuando desperte fui a buscar a Tony al taller y no lo encontre... Pero vi una libreta que hablaba sobre algo llamado... —desvie mi vista fuera de ella, dandome aire pensativo—Virus Extremis...—nuevamente voltee a verla, pude ver su mirada sorprendida— ¿Que es eso?—pregunte inocente, al principio la asistente parecio no querer hablar. Pero luego me miro despreocupada.

—Fue un proyecto de Tony sobre la nano-tecnologia o algo asi. La obsesión de** Tony** por querer mejorar su armadura le ha llevado por muchos caminos... Y uno de esos es Extremis, pero ya dejemos de hablar de eso. Lo hecho, hecho esta —dijo Pepper mientras bajaba la mirada hacia un libro que tenia entre sus manos. Yo abri mis ojos como platos.

—¿Que? ¿Quieres decir que Tony, ya tiene a Extremis en el cuerpo? —dije incredula y Pepper asintio apenas. Luego de eso ninguna volvio a hablar.

Luego el día en la playa fue muy divertido y agradable. Happy me enseño trucos para poder jugar bien al Tennis playero. Rhodey y yo jugamos un pequeño partido. Donde él salio ganador, yo simplente me encoji de hombros ante eso. Luego Pepper habia traido unos sanwiches fríos para comer y al final James tuvo que irse por temas personales. Happy tambien lo hizo, ya que debia ir a buscar a Tony al _Disney Hall _y para casi la tarde, Pepper y yo tambien nos fuimos. Al entrar en la mansion, solo segui de largo por el pasillo sin decir nada. Ella bien sabia que me iré a descansar, por ello no me molesto en avisarle. Me pierdo en la oscuridad de aquel estrecho pasillo, dejo que mis pies lentamente me guíen hacia mi habitación. Entro con morosidad a mi cuarto y dejo que mi espalda se apoye en la puerta mientras mis piernas resbalan hasta que mi retaguardia toca el helado suelo.

Saco de mi mente una pequeña conclusión… que me había vuelto una total paranoica. Mi identidad (la verdadera) ya no podia salir a la luz. Tenia mucha informacion en mi cabeza y sabia que tarde o temprano, esta me estallaria en la cara.

Pero suspire resignada de la vida que me habia tocado.

Es decir ¿Darle una nueva vuelta a mi vida? ¿Madurar un poco como persona, tomar nuevas responsabilidades y dejar atrás todo lo vivido en mi mundo? ¿Olvidar el dolor? ¿Tener un verdadero objetivo, y tomarme de ella firmemente? Miles de preguntas me hice en aquel momento, no obstante sólo conocía una posible solución para todas y la respuesta era: Si. Ya no había vuleta atras. Me habia estancado en este misterioso (y no tanto) nuevo universo y asi me quedaria.

Me levante y fui hacia el baño para prepararme la ducha. Hoy habia una fiesta por la nueva re-inaguracion de la Expo Stark y Tony me habia obligado a ir. Dijo que tenia algo muy-muy importante que decirme.

Después del baño. De los estupidos arreglos formales y de ponerme un caro vestido, sali de la habitacion y me dirigui a la sala. Alli estaba Pepper, hablando con un manos libres con quien al parecer era Happy. Ella volteo a verme y me sonrio, yo se lo devolvi y sali de alli hacia el balcon que quedaba en el ala superior. Una pequeña brisa, que tampoco iba a rechazar, caló mi cuerpo, a pesar de no tener mucha piel al descubierto. Sentía una leve molestias en mi cabeza, tal vez la exigencia a mi organismo había sido demasiada, aun así no había nada que una larga y relajante ducha no pudiese quitar. Pero que sin duda me iba a molestar más tarde.

Llego Happy tiempo después diciendo que Tony nos esperaba en la Expo y no pude evitar sentirme mareada...

Fin Juliet Pov´s.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la llamativa mansion siendo acompañadas por James Rhodes y Happy. Subieron a la limusina negra y prendieron camino hacia donde se llevaba acabo una de las fiestas más esperadas por los empresarios y personas de altos niveles economicos.

*-*-*Expo Stark*-*-*

Llegaron media hora después. Los flashes no se hicieron esperar cuando vieron estacionar la Limo-Stark. El primero en bajar fue Rodhey quien gentilmente ayudo a Pepper a salir del coche, las camaras tomaron varias fotos de la asistente. Pero cuando fue el turno de la muchacha, el tiempo se paro unos segundos... Luego, como si de una gran explosion se tratara, miles de flashes se envolvieron en ella y los reporteron dieron millones de preguntas la la joven nerviosa. Pepper, como toda profecional, la tomo del brazo y la guio hacia dentro de la Expo donde , por pocos momentos, estuvo a salvo.

—Ho-hola.. Soy Peter Parker y mi jefe me ordeno tomarle unas fo-fotos, para el periodico del Clarín —dijo un timido chico de cabello castaño alborotado y hermosos ojos azules oscuros. A Juliet casi se le cae la baba del solo verlo, sonrio coqueta y asintio.

—Claro, porque no —dijo mientras a su lado se ponian Pepper y Rhodey. Solo hubo dos flashes y las fotos estuvieron tomadas.

Pepper giro su cuerpo hacia el de la chica y a tomo del hombro.

—Ire con Betty la de Osmo Corp. ¿Me esperas aqui? —dijo Pepper en un susurro alto, la pelinegra asintio—Bien, Rhodey acompañame ... No quiero encontrarme con Victor, tu sabes como se pone Tony—dijo la pelirroja tomando del ante brazo a su amigo. El general rio ante aquello y ambos se marcharon dejando solos a los muchachos.

Luego de eso platicaron. Juliet agradecio la compañia de Peter, pues no le gustaba ese lugar. Solo habian viejos babosos que la miraban de arriba a abajo sin disimulo y eso la tenia algo cabreada y Peter tambien habia agradecido interiormente la compañia de la joven. Él habia pensado que seria una noche aburrida y donde estupidos y egocentricos millonarios estarian pasandose de listo solo porque él no era de un estatus social alto. De pronto, las luces de lugar bajan y las que estan en el escenario se iluminan más. Alli el anfitrion de la noche aparecio vistiendo un llamativo traje azul brillante y una corbata negra. Tony se posiciono al borde del escenario y levanto sus manos pidiendo la atencion de todos los invitados.

—Bueno, hoy es una noche muy buena ¿Verdad, amigos? —dijo el señor Stark, resiviendo alaridos y aplausos en afirmacion— Pero, tengo una noticia que decirles y es... Que después de estas alocadas semanas donde me atormentaron con preguntas y me exiguian afirmaciones sobre la nueva integrante en mi compañia. Orgullosamente debo decir que si —Tony estiro su mano hacia el centro del lugar, rapidamente las luces amarillentas iluminaron a Juliet y a Peter— Nena, ven sube al escenario—dijo Tony.

Juliet palidecio rapidamente y trago con fuerza sintiendo sus manos sudar y todo le daba vueltas. Sintio la precion en tu descuvierta espalda. Giro su cabeza hacia atras y vio a una asistente de Tony queriendola llevar al escenario, no puso mucha objecion y se dejo guiar. Cuando llego al escenario Tony la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Muchos murmullos llenaron el lugar y Tony volvio a callarlos con su mano.

—Me duele que piensen de esa manera de mi persona...—dijo fingiendo tristeza—Pero ella es la que cambiara a mi empresa... Quiero presentarle a mi hija, Juliet Stark—


	4. Chapter 4: Aceptacion y Viaje

Juliet Pov´s

Me quede muda. El mundo dejo de girar para mi, todo se habia quedado mudo a mis oidos. Mi vista perdida en alguna parte de la Expo Stark. El frío calandome rapidamente y la informacion segundos oidas me golpeaban como una fuerte bofetada. Los flashes de las camaras me iluminaban una y otra vez, una y otra vez sin parar. Tony me tomo del hombro acercandome a él, dejando escapar una risa de idiota de sus labios, rapidamente la ira me envolvio. De un fuerte golpe lo aleje de mi, le mire con rabia, con odio y desprecio, él se quedo mudo y vi insertidumbre en su mirada, pero no me importo. Sali del escenario, escuchando tras de mi los gritos de Tony para que detuviera mis pasos y los reclamos de los invesiles periodistas que me preguntaban el porque de mi huida. Baje del escenario, caminando sin mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a Pepper cuando pase por su lado. Senti su mano sobre mi ante brazo, pero rudamente me aleje de ella. Como si su tacto me quemara, no la mire después de eso pero se que ella me miro con preocupacion. Ignore a todos y a todo, sali de la Expo, los flashes volvieron a invadirme. A la lejania estaba Peter, subido en una motocicleta y ofreciendome con la mirada de que fuera con él... y asi lo hice, esquivando a los reporteros me acerque a Peter y él me llevo lejos de alli.

Durante la andansa, mi mente aun seguia la voz de Tony. Diciendo que era su hija y que yo era el futuro de la compañia, aprete la cintura de Peter con rabia. Él no dijo nada ni se quejo por eso, dejo qu yo de alguna manera me descargara.

Llegamos a un muelle, estaba solitario y lo unico que alumbraba de forma magica era la luna llena. Antes me hubiese quedado encantada con dicha imagen, pero ahora en mi solo habia dolor. ¿Por que me habia echo eso Tony? ¿Porque nisiquiera me lo consulto antes? Es...¿Es que acaso nunca volveria a mi mundo? ¿Es que acaso ya no volveria a ver a mi mamá ni a mis hermanos nunca más?. Temble al pensarlo, senti mi garganta seca y el nudo pesado en mi estomago. Sentia mis ojos ardiendo y mis piernas temblar como gelatina. Peter me tomo de los hombros y me hizo sentarme en una banca junto a él. No dijo nada, solo dejo su mano en mi hombro... Yo nunca fui debil emocionalmente, siempre me mostre fuerte por mi madre y mis hermanos.

Desde que mi "papá" dejo de ocuparse por nosotros y nos dejo ya hace muchos años, senti que de alguna manera debia ser fuerte por mamá. Y para ayudar en casa debi madurar rapidamente aun en la edad de 12 años. Deje de preocuparme por la adolescencia para ayudar a mamá en casa y tuve que esforsarme mucho para cuidar a mis hermanos, para que ellos disfrutaran de la niñes... Por eso me dedique a ser fria, por eso tenia esos arranques emocionales. De pasar de la alegria a la frialdad...

Por eso, me aleje del contacto de Peter rapidamente. Le vi seria y con agresividad, él no dijo nada, me mantuvo la mirada por largo tiempo hasta que yo misma lo desvie. Suspire por lo bajo y aprete mi vestido entre mis manos con enojo. Peter se acerco más a mi, haciendo casi nula la distancia entre ambos. Yo temble nerviosa.

—¿Todo esta en orden ahora? —me pregunto preocupado. Yo senti mi corazón latir violentamente en mi pecho. Le mire dudosa, luego mire hacia la luna.

—Si, eso creo —le respondi nerviosa pero con frialdad. No sabia porque me comportaba asi con él si debia estar enojada con Tony—Perdon, me estoy desquitando contigo Peter.. —le dije más amistosa. Peter se habia comportado muy bien conmigo durante la gala en la Expo y no se merecia que yo le fuera indiferente. Él nego divertido.

—No importa, al parecer todo el mundo le gusta descargarse conmigo. Los muchachos en la escuela, algunos de mis profesores, mi tia May y ahora tú te sumas a la lista de las personaes a las que tengo que soportar sus locas emociones ...—dicho esto no pude evitar reir, él tambien carcajeo.

Luego de eso no dijimos nada. Yo no tenia esos animos, no después de enterarme de forma mundial que era hija adoptiva del magnate filantropo, genio, millonario y playboy Anthony Stark. El mismisimo Iron Man. Al que yo desde que era chica admiraba y ahora solo sentia rencor hacia él. O eso creia yo, pero no tenia ganas de indagar más en el tema, suspire y recoste mi cabeza sobre el hombre de mi acompañante. El se tenso pero no dijo nada, tampoco demostro que le desagradara mi presencia... El silencio reino, pero no era incomodo. Él dijo algo en un susurro, no logre escucharlo asi que le mire un minuto, el rio nervioso.

—¿Que dijiste? —le pregunte curiosa, ya dejando la rabia en mi voz.

—Dije "Taishita"... Es un pronombre a un insulto, las Tsundere´s, en Japon, lo utilizan para enfadar a algun chico. Eso me hiciste recordar... —me dijo dejando escapar solo una carcajada. Yo le mire seria y el desvio su mirada nerviosa de mi.

—Asi que te recuerdo a un insulto Bipolar ¿Eh? —le dije sarcatica, él asintio con obviedad y se acomodo en la banca.

—Si. Taishita... —me dijo, yo asenti repitiendo el nombre en mi mente. Lo vi con una sonrisa divertida y volvi a recostar mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Con que, Taishita... Me gusta—no dije nada, él tampoco.

Peter era la primera persona que me decia bipolar en la cara. Hasta admitio que le recordaba a un insulto Japones, me agrado eso. No mucho el insulto claro esta, pero si el echo de que Peter no habia huido ante mi ataque emocional. Hasta mi madre una vez habia huido ante esto, pero ahora viendo que Peter no lo hacia me hacia pensar en que, seguramente, él secretamente sabia como me sentia.

Fin Juliet Pov´s

*-*-*Mansion de Malibú*-*-*

Tony caminaba de sala en sala. Revisando sus computadores y los celulares, pero ninguno sonaba o advertia sobre la localizacion de exacta de Juliet, porque al parecer, la niña lista habia desactivado el chip secreto que habia implantado sobre las solapas superios al vestido que ella vestia. ¿Porque Juliet habia actuado de esa manera? Cualquiera hubiese estado más que feliz al saber que pertenecia a la familia Stark. Tony suspiro pesadamente mientras se diriguia a su bar por un vaso de whisky, se bebio el primer vaso de un sorbo. Lleno del liquido amarillo otra vez el vaso pero no lo bebio, se diriguio al sillon donde estaba Rhodey, quien lo miraba serio y regaño. El moreno se sento junto a su amigo y le ofrecio el vaso, James lo rechazo negando.

—Tony, no es por nada pero ¿Me dejarias hacerte una pregunta? —le dijo Rhodey, Tony asintio mientras bebia su whisky— ¿Tu ya le habias avisado anteriormente a Juliet sobre tu decicion de adoptarla? ¿Le dijiste algo al respecto o solo actuaste ante lo que te habia dicho ese tal Fury? —le pregunto serio, Tony bajo el vaso y miro a su amigo con una mueca y después suspiro. Nego con suavidad y dejo el vaso en el piso blanquecido.

—No... Quize que fuera una especie de sorpresa—Tony se llevo la mano a su cabello revolviendolo—No pense que ella actuaria de esa forma...—le dijo sinceramente. Pepper en ese momento entreo al resinto, mirando de forma seria a su jefe y novio.

—Tony, era obvio que Juliet actuaria de esa forma. Ella abra pensado muchas cosas, entiende que debe de ser muy duro todo esto... Tendrias que haberle avisado y/o preguntado, hasta consultarle sobre tu decicion...—le regaño la peliroja, Tony bajo su mirada de ella.

—Voy a ver si... —empezo a decir Tony, pero la voz de JARVIS le interrumpio.

—Señor, la localizacion de la joven Stark a sido resetiada. Su hubicacion es en zona norte por la carretera, a 45 minutos de aqui... —le aviso JARVIS, Tony suspiro de alivio.

No hizo nada, dejaria que ella analizara toda esta situacion. Sonrio con desgano, habia formateado toda sus redes de seguridad para que estas reconocieran a Juliet como una Stark, como a una sucesora de todo. Por eso JARVIS le habia dicho "Joven Stark" a Juliet. Otro suspiro se dejo escapar de sus labios ¿Cuantos más deberia dar esta noche? Que manera de empezar su paternidad.

Juliet Pov´s.

Luego de estar horas en el muelle, Peter me ofrecio llevarme a la mansion. Negue rotundamente, no estaba preparada para volver aun, no sabia como enfrentarme aun a Tony. Asi que él me ofrecio su casa y yo a regañadientes acepte ¿Quien diria que Peter Parker podia ser muy incistente cuando queria obtener algun objetivo?, él me llevo en su motocicleta hasta la casa de su tía, me senti nerviosa cuando llegamos. Él abrio la puerta y no pude evitar reir al recordar esta misma escena en el cine.

Entramos y rapidamente escuche la voz de la mujer.

—¡Peter! crei que llegarias más tarde—dijo la voz desde la cocina—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te caliente algo para comer? —la voz se empezo a escuchar más cerca. Peter me guio hasta el living pequeño, la tia May se asomo con una sonrisa por la puerta de la cocina— ¿Y que...—pero enmudecio al verme—Oh... ¿Porque no me dijiste que tenias compañia? —le regaño ella y Peter enrojecio levemente— Hola cariño, puedes decirme tía May... —me dijo mientras me saludaba con un apreton de manos.

—Hola mucho gusto, soy Juliet... —me presente, ella sonrio y me sento en unos de sus sillones castaños.

—¿Quieres algo de comer linda?—me pregunto amable e iba a constetar que no, pero mi estomago me traiciono y ruguio suavemente pidiendo alimento. Yo enrojeci esta vez y Peter se burlo de mi en una carcajada— ¿Ya les traigo algo, niños?—dicho esto ella se fue, pero nos grito desde la cocina— ¡Peter, dale algo de tu ropa a ella para que se sienta más comoda! —ambos reimos, pero creo que Peter lo hizo más por la verguenza que por otra cosa.

Peter me guio hasta su habitacion, era pequeña. Me senti extraña, estando estas dos semanas en la Torre Stark y en la mansion de Malibú, estando estas llenas de lujos que ahora ver una casa normal me hizo sentir extraña. Peter volteo a verme entregandome una camisa blanca y unas bermudas chicas.

—Eran de cuando era más niño, creo que te entraran... Tu eres pequeña y esto es lo más chico que encontre—me dijo sonriendo y yo le mire molesta—¿Que sucede? —me pregunto curioso.

—Primera regla: No se debe hablar de mi estatura, no es mu culpa haberme desarrolado hasta la mitad... —le dije ofendida, el rio y se fue al pasillo para que yo pudiera cambiarme.

Luego de eso la noche fue muy amena, tía May nos preparo una cena rapida. Peter me mostro su coleccion de fotografias del Hombre Araña. Si tan solo supiera que yo sabia que él era realmente Spider-man, pero esperaria a que el confiara en mi para que me lo dijera. Luego de eso vimos una pelicula y Peter me ofrecio su cama para dormir, tampoco iba a aceptarlo. Pero tía May me obligo a dormir alli.

A la mañana siguiente me desperto el delicioso olor a waffles, baje aun con la ropa de Peter puesta y vi a tía y sobrino desayunar juntos. La nostalgia me invadio pero reprimi ese sentimiento, dejando ver mi mirada serena. Peter al notarme me invito a desayunar con él y después de que tía May se fuera a una reunion con sus amigas Peter me obligo a volver a la mansion de Malibú.

—No quiero volver...—le dije fríamente, el me miro sin ninguna exprecion en el rostro.

—Debes volver y enfretar la situacion Taishita, no puedes evadir a Tony por siempre... Ve y enfrentalo—me dijo, yo suspire y tome mi cara entre mis manos. Negue con suavidad.

—No sabria como hablarle ¡No deseo volver! No sabria como actuar ¿Y si ya Tony esta enfadado conmigo? —mi voz solo se quebro algo. Él me tomo por los hombros y me sacudio apenas, yo esta vez le mantuve la mirada.

—Si no te animas y arreglas las cosas con Tony nunca sabras... ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —me pregunto, yo negue mientras suspiraba rendida. Aleje sus manos de mi de un movimiento corto.

—No, mejor llamare a Happy para que venga por mi... ¿Tienes un celular o telefono?—le pregunte, él asintio y me entrego su celular.

Llame a Happy, quien este preocupado me atendio, y me dijo que pronto estaria alli por mi. Me despedi de Peter apenas cuando llego Happy, le agradeci por la estancia en su casa y que cuando pudiera le devolveria la ropa. Subi al deportivo negro y le pedi a Happy que por ahora no me hiciera preguntas, no tenia animos todavia de contestar nada. Tenia miedo, no sabia que ocurriria apenas si llegemos a la mansion.

*-*-*-Mansion de Malibu*-*-*-*

Llegamos después de 26 minutos. Si, conte cada maldito minuto en que tardamos en llegar. Happy estaciono el deportivo y yo me dirigui dentro la mansion, llegue hasta la sla principal donde estaban Tony, Pepper y Rhodey. Los 3 mirandome expectantes, yo solo miraba a Stark... Él tambien me miraba, solo que su mirada era tranquila mientras que el la mia habia rabia. Se acerco a mi y yo me aleje de él de un salto.

—¡Ni te me acerques! —le rugi con molestia, él se detuvo pero siguio viendome.

—¿Donde se supone que pasaste la noche, Juliet? —me pregunto casi con preocupacion. Yo me rei sin gracia alguna, mi mirada se volvio casi más fria que antes.

—¿Que te crees al preguntar? ...—le dije seca, él hizo una mueca con sus labios y se paro más firme en su lugar.

—Tu padre, creo yo... Pues soy tu tutor legal desde ahora, soy responsable de ti desde ahora y me preocupa donde hubieses estado—dijo con verdadera preocupacion, pero yo me enfoque más en sus primeras palabras que en el tono del empresario frente mio.

—¡No! ¡Tu no eres nada Mio! ¡Mi verdadero padre me abandono a mi a mis hermanos!... ¡¿No era eso lo que querias saber de mi?!... ¿Que nunca tuv a nadie?... —la rabia me invadio de golpe al pensar que Tony lo hacia por lastima hacia mi— ¡Tu no tienes derecho a ser nada Mio! ¡Nada! ¡¿Me entendiste?!... —le dije colica, apretando mis puños en rabia— ¡Asi que deja de preocuparte! ¡No necesito de tu lastima! ¡Siempre pude valerme por mi misma, nunca necesite que alguien se preocupara por mi ni me ayudara en nada! —senti mi mejilla fria, no se cuando empeze a llorar ni cuando Tony estuvo tan cerca mio hasta que senti sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Se lo que se siente que nadie te ayudara en momentos de debilidad, se lo que se siente no tener apoyo... Por eso quiero ayudarte, no quiero que sigas sintiendote asi. Yo tuve quienes me ayudaron a cambiar, por eso quiero ayudarte a ti—me dijo, yo entendi que eso lo decia por sus amigos— No es lastima lo que siento, en verdad quiero ayudarte... Perdon por no habertelo dicho antes, solo queria que fuera una sorpresa—se disculpo.

Después de eso, por primero vez en mi vida, me desahoge. Me permiti ser debil entre los brazos del quien ahora era responsable de mi, escondi la cara en el pecho de Tony, esquivando el reactor ARK. Me permiti llorar las noches que no pude, me permiti llorar el abandono de mi padre. Me permiti llorar por mi madre, el llorar mi soledad, esa que yo misma me habia creado cuando estaba en mi mundo. Deje que las lagrimas y la tristeza salira de mi en gemidos de dolor. Ni siquiera se el tiempo que estuve en aquel lugar, llorando sin poderlo evitar y gritando por culpa del dolor que desgarraba a mi corazón a casusa de esas noches de silencio. Llore descargandome... Despues de eso, simpemente me deje (solo esta vez) vencer por el dolor.

XXX

*-*-*-*Mansion de Malibú*-*-*-*

Todo lo que llego después fue un gran cambio para la joven Juliet. Despues de haber pasado por los 5 sintomas de la psicologia mental de cualquier ser humano, ella acepto el apellido Stark. Ahora ella tenia el doble de responsabilidades con lo que se referia de trabajar en la empresa. Tony le daba más dedicatoria a ella que a los verdaderos problemas que surgian con el gobierno de los a causa de Extremis-cosa que aun Tony no habia hablado con su hija adoptiva- y los trajes de Iron Man... Pero como todos sabemos como es el Sr. Stark, este siempre hace lo que le venia en gana y hacia lo que se le antojaba. Y ahora lo que el millonario hacia, era preparar a su hija para el futuro. Él queria que Juliet fuera como Pepper. Una mujer decidida, firme en sus convicciones y que supiera llevarlo con todo cuando él ni Pepper estuviesen alli-cosa a que se referia a estar de vacaciones. No muertos-. Por eso, Tony tenia pensado llevarla a las monstañas nevadas de Montana para que hablase con el profesor en Ciencias y antiguo compañero de habitacion: Reed Reechards. Para que Juliet supiera todo lo que él habia aprendido cuando estuvo en el internado... Además tambien lo hacia con una segunda intencion, y eso eran sus merecidas vacaciones que Pepper nunca quiso darle desde que se convirtio en un Vengador.

—Pero Tony, odio el frío y no crea que vaya a aprender mucho en este viaje... ¿Porque no le dices a tu amigo Reed que él venga aqui? —dijo la voz de Juliet, haciendola quedar como una niña pequeña. Pero Tony no le tomo importancia y siguio empacando su ropa de nieve (N/A: Si, Tony por fin hace algo sin la ayuda de Pepper).

—En primera, niña, callate...Ya no te aguanto, hablas mucho ¿Lo sabias?—dijo con su tipico tonito de fastidio y molestia, Juliet bufo y Tony siguio acomodando su ropa—Y contestando a tu tan agradable pregunta-sarcasmo-, es porque esta es una buena oportunidad para tomarme unas vacaciones después de mi tan largos periodos de trabajo... —dijo con egocentrismo y grandeza. Juliet rio sarcastica.

—¿Estabas trabajando? Jajaja y yo que creia que te ibas de fiesta en fiesta como todo millonario playboy, egocentrio y narcisista... —dijo con sarcasmos, para luego ponerse seria como si nada—No ya en serio, ¿Porque no le dices que él venga a Malibú? —le pregunto sin descaro. Tony le miro en reproche y la muchacha solo resoplo berrinchuda y abandono la habitacion de su nuevo "padre".

Esto le parecia casi ridiculo a la joven pelinegra, pero sabia que en el fondo Tony tenia otras intenciones del porque viajar a Montana. Además ¿Que hacia el señor Fantastico en Montana? ¿Que acaso él no debia estar en Nueva York en el caso de Silver Surfer? aqui sabia que habia gato encerrado y a ella no le gustaba nada esto que estaba sucediendo, tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de este viaje.

De pronto, la voz de JARVIS informo a la joven.

—Señorita Stark, el sr. Rogers esta entrando a la sala... —dijo la voz britanica.

—Gracias, JARVIS... —le agradecio la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en el gran sillon blanco. Después, Steve aparecio por las escaleras— Buenos días, Capitan...—le saludo ella.

—Buenos días, Julie...—Steve llego a su lado y vio a su alrededor— ¿Y Tony? —pregunto.

—*_bufido de molestia*_ Acomodando su ropa de nieve... —dijo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Estas enojada con él? —volvio a preguntar curioso y divertido mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Odio el invierno y Tony me quiere llevar por la fuerza para que vaya a hablar con Reed Reechards...—la oji-miel volteo a ver al vengador— Pero aqui entre nos´ ... Yo creo que viajamos a Montana por otra cosa... —dijo en un susurro, Steve asintio.

—Tony me comento algo sobre ese viaje y debo decirte que a mi tambien se me hizo extraño. Quize saber más sobre eso pero Fury me envio a una zona casi olvidada de Manhattan. —dijo Steve misterioso. Juliet le vio confundida.

—¿Y por que te envio a Manhattan? —le pregunto sospechosa.

—Aun no lo se personalmente. Pero por lo que vi en unas camaras de seguridad, eran dos sujetos. Un hombre y una mujer, ambos con poderes. Aparentemente quizieron evitar un robo pero repentimanete empezaron a luchar entre ellos... El sujeto masculino destruyo la unica camara de seguridad que habia minutos después de que la pelea comenzara... No sabemos si fue a proposito o no—explico Steve.

—Pero si trataron de evitar un robo, eso quiere decir que no eran villanos... —dijo ella con obviedad, Steve asintio.

—Eso mismo le dije a Fury, pero él quizo estar precavido y me ordeno a que viniera por un sot... sot...—el Capi se quedo mudo y miro a la joven con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Un SoftWord de Seguridad: S.W.S... —le explico ella y Rogers sonrio agradecido— Eres muy tierno cuando quieres ¿Lo sabias? —dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y Steve volvio a sonrojarse hasta el extremo— Es por eso que tienes muchas Fans, Capitan... —Juliet le abrazo por el cuello y sonrio abiertamente, le gustaba y le caia en gracia poner nervioso al Capitan America.

En ese momento entra Tony a la sala, llevandose una vista que no le hizo mucha en gracia.

—¿Que se supone que estan asiendo? —dijo Tony serio, Juliet se separo del rubio molesta.

—¿Ahora te pones asi? ¡Que molesto eres! —ella se levanto de su asiento y miro enfadada al millonario— El Capitan viene por tu nuevo S.W.S, Fury esta metido en algo raro... —la joven se da vuelta hacia Rogers—Cuidate Capi, cualquier cosa me llamas... —ella se hagacho y le beso en la mejilla. Esta vez lo hizo sin intencion alguna, pero Steve termino sonrojado igual.

Juliet paso por al lado de Tony sin mirarlo, él le miro falsamente herido.

—¿Y para tu padre no hay un besito? —pregunto y al no tener respuestas grito lastimado— ¡Ingrata, yo que te di un hogar, prefieres al Capitan Virginidad! ¡Pues ya veremos que te dare para navidad! —

Ante tal acto, Steve rolo los ojos. Tony volteo al Capitan.

—... ... —se lo quedo viendo minuciosamente— ¿Que relacion tienes con Julie? —pregunto sin descaro y con seriedad— Digo, tu eres **muy **mayor para ella, además de que creo que tiene algo con ese muchacho del Clarín...—dijo y Steve esta vez estaba rojo de la furia.

—¡Solo dame tu maldito S.W.S y ya, Stark!... —dijo con molestia y Tony se sento en el suelo y finguio llorar mientras se tambaleaba de adelante hacia atras.

—¡¿Porque nadie quiere estar en mi compañia?! (TT_TT) ... Me siento tan solo—dijo exagerado.

XXX

Juliet Pov´s

Estaba en la sala de entrenamiento dando buenos golpes al saco de Boxeo azul. Mis golpes eren debiles, pero eso no queria decir que no sabia pelear. Hace unos días atras, mientras Tony y Pepper estaban en una junta, Steve se habia ofrecido a enseñarme el como darle buenos golpeas al saco. Ese día termine con los nudillos rojos y los brazos cansados, pero habia valido la pena pues habia aprendido algo. Pero en esta ocasion mi mente estaba perdida en otra cosa, asi que mis golpes eran torpes y lentos. Suspiro y veo como entra Pepper por la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Listas para irnos, Julie? —pregunto, yo no dije nada—¿Todo en orden? —me pregunto preocupada, yo negue.

—De verdad no quiero ir a Montana, Pepper —le dije en voz baja, ella se cruzo toda la habitacion y se puso a mi lado.

—¿Pero, porque no quieres ir? —me pregunto preocupada.

—No me trae buenos recuerdos que digamos... —le dije triste, justo en ese momento entra Tony, se cruzo la sala y se acerco a nosotras.

—Pues, pongamos gratos recuerdos en tu mente extraña... —dijo él mientras me golpeaba la frente y yo no pude evitar abrazarlo, Tony me abrazo contra él y yo sonrei.

—Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi Tony... —le dije agradecida de verdad.

—De nada... —me respondio en un susurro.

XXX

Solo nos tardo 5 horas de viaje. Llegamos al aeropuerto de Montana y un auto-limosina nos traslado hasta el Laboratorio de Ciencias de 4F. Al llegar al gran edificio blanco y azul que quedaba a unos minutos de la ciudad, una mujer de corto cabello castaño nos recibio con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Señor Stark, me alegra volver a verlo... —dijo ella con insinuacion. Pero Tony no la tomo en cuenta y camino directamente al edificio de Ciencias.

Pepper y yo le seguimos por atrás sin decir mucho, era la primera vez que ambas estabamos aqui y para mi esto era horrible ¡Hacia mucho frío!, no me gustaba.

Al entrar pude ver que el salon principal era un cuarto para los rodajes de prensa, nada interesante a decir verdad. Gire mi mirada y vi que solo habia un elevador, que de seguro estaba monitorizado con una clave como la de la Torre Stark. Tony camino hasta alli y con una seña de manos nos indico a mi y a Pepper para que lo siguieramos.

—¿Lista para ver a un amigo? —me pregunto, yo asinti sin emocion alguna— Vamos, no seas aguafiestas... —dijo el divertido y yo lo fulmine con mi mirada.

Tony tecleo su codigo en el monitor tactil y las puertas de metal rapidamente se abrieron dejandonos ver que eso no era un elevador, sino una puerta que conducia hasta una habitacion con computadoras y extraños aparatos de alta tecnologia, algunos los reconoci (por que eran de Industrias Stark) pero otras no.

—¡Tony, que gusto verte!—dijo una voz de la nada, detrás de una computadora y una gran maquina que parecia tener la forma del antiguo motor ARK salieron la pareja Fantastica. Reed y Susan— Cuanto tiempo sin verte viejo amigo...—dijo Reed estando a nuestro lado.

—¿Como que "viejo amigo"? (¬¬) —pregunto molesto mi padre, Reed sonrio nerviosamente— Hola querida, ¿Como has estado?—le dijo Tony a Susan mientras le saludaba con la mano.

—Muy bien, Tony—le contesto ella alegre, luego voleto a ver a Pepper—Sin duda tu debes ser Pepper ¿Verdad?, me alegra conocer a la mujer que hizo sentar cabeza al filantropo playboy... —dijo ella y las 3 reimos con gracia— Y tu debes ser Juliet, la hija adoptiva de Tony—yo asenti y sonrei amigable, tal y como Happy me dijo que hiciera—Eres un furor en las noticias... —me dijo.

—Si lo se... —le comente avergonzada.

—Es un honor conocerte, pero debemos dejarte un minuto sola ¿Si? —me dijo Reed mientras ponia una mano sobre mi hombro y me llevaba hasta una camilla que estaba en el lado lateral derecho de la habitacion—Esperanos aqui... Ustedes acompañenme...—dijo Reed a su esposa y a mis "padres".

Cuando los adultos se fueron me vi obligada a esperar, me sente en la camilla y me abraze a mi misma por el frío. No se cuanto tiempo estuve esperando a que Tony volvera, pero cada vez hacia más frio y me debilitaba más. De pronto, humo gris empezó a aparecer desde la ventilla, hipe sorprendida y corri hasta la puerta metalica, pero esta no se abria. Teclee mi codigo de seguridad, la que usaba en la mansion y en las Torres (Stark y Avengers) pero no funcionaba. Tome aire rapidamente y corri en direccion opuesta, donde se habian ido Tony y los demás, pero esta no se abria. Quize gritar, pero sabia que no funcionaria, mis pulmones ardian fuertemente, necesitaban aire y sin poder evitarlo tuve que tomar el aire contaminado. Cuando senti que ese espeso humo gris entro en mis pulmones, mis musculos de adormicieron. Mi cabeza estaba pesada y la vision borrosa. Lo ultimo que vi antes de caer inconciente, fueron unas sombras oscuras sostenerme con firmeza.


	5. Juliet despierta, Johnny Molesta

Juliet Pov´s

"_Liberate... Se libre"_

Por alguna extraña razon, esa frase no abandona mi mente, lo cual es entendible y es que yo solo quiero ser libre, pero ¿Libre de que? Asi me encuentro ahora, tendida en alguna camilla, deseando no respirar, con unos ojos sumamente hinchados, señal de que llore, quien vea mi cara huiria, da miedo mi semblante en este momento, hasta yo misma lo se... Pero la pregunta era ¿porque?. Suspiro y solo entre abro los ojos. Estoy en una habitación blanca y celeste, con un armario mediano cerrado con un candado. En una esquina de la habitacion esta Phil, con la mirada concentrada en unos papeles con el sello de S.H.I.E.L.D. Me levanto lentamente y él voltea a verme.

—Oh, señorita Stark... me alegra que ya haya despertado—me dije Coulson con una sonrisa amigable, yo solo asiento y veo sus papeles con aire de perdida.

—¿Que paso? —pregunto con un bostezo, él deja los papeles en una mesita y se voltea en su asiento a verme.

—Un fallo en las tuverias del sector 8-Iso. Al parecer un gas pudo disolver el metal de las tuverias dandole acceso a varios sectores de la planta baja y el segundo piso... —me explico Phil, yo no le entendi ni pisca.

—Ya veo... —le dije, me sonroje levemente al tener que decirle eso. Suspire nuevamente y me sente más firmemente— Y... ¿Que veias? —le dije preguntando por los papeles.

—Oh, si esto... —dijo mostrandome unos papeles—Son unos adolescentes en los que S.H.I.E.L.D tiene puesto el ojo... Queremos que ellos se unan a nosotros pero no sabemos como—me explico, yo me encogi de hombros.

—¿Y porque no los envia a la Escuela de Mutantes? —le pregunte y Phil rio negando.

—Porque ellos no son mutantes, son jovenes dotados y al parecer no tienen mucho manejo de sus poderes... —me dice él mientras me entrega solo un documento, donde estaba escrito el nombre de: **Rainie Sward.**

—¿Y porque no hacen su propia Escuela? Una improvisada al menos... Para ver como es la cosa ¿No? —le pregunte, Phil sonrio abiertamente.

—¿Si? ¿Tu crees? —pregunto— Yo habia pensado lo mismo pero no contamos con una edificacion adecuada para la instalacion de individuos con dotes como para empezar este tipo de proyectos... —me dijo como todo un agente secreto, yo sonrio de medio lado.

—Le preguntare a Tony si puede ayudarte, Phil —le dije mientras me levantaba.

Luego de eso me dirigui a planta baja (donde alli se encontraba una cafeteria igual a la de las Torres Stark/Avengers) pero a diferencia de ambas Torres, aqui solo encontraba a hombres vestidos de largas tunicas blancas, guantes de lates y anteojos protectores negros y de cristales rojos. Me senti algo fuera de lugar, pues yo era la unica tonta de traje negro que se me ajustaba al cuerpo de forma incomoda y unos zapatos de tacon. Resoplo molesta y me dirigo a una maquina de café.

—Hola preciosa ¿Eres nueva aqui, verdad? —escucho a mis espaldas, pestañeo varias veces y me volteo para ver si es a mi a quien estaban hablando y al hacerlo puedo ver al mismisimo Johnny Storm, la Antorcha Humana—¿Que sucede lindura, te comieron la lengua los ratones? —me pregunta coqueto, yo no le entiendo y le miro confundida.

—¿Que? —pregunto sin entender.

—¿Que tal si vamos a un lugar más comodo para "charlar" y conocernos mejor? —me preunto con sensualidad mientras me acorralaba contra la maquina de cafe, yo le mire enfadada y sonrojada. De un tiron lo aleje de mi apenas.

—Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, idiota —le dije con molestia, él parpadea confundido e iba a hablar nuevamente sino fuera porque Reed y Tony llegaron por el pasillo.

—¡Juliet!... —me grita Tony, yo voleto a verlo—Crei haberte dejado con Coulson —me regaña, yo me encojo de hombros.

—¿Ya se conocian? —pregunta Johnny con aire extraño, Reed le toma del hombro y me señala con la mano.

—Johnny, ella es la chica que Tony adopto ¿Recuerdas?... Ella es Juliet Stark—dice serio y viendolo de la misma manera. Johnny traga grueso y asiente.

—Oh, pues... Un gusto poder conocerla señorita Stark—me dice igual de coqueto que antes mientras me tomaba de la mano y me besaba los nudillos.

—No exageres, Johnny... —dijo Reed mientras lo tomaba fuertemente del hombro—Bien ¿Tony, nos vamos? —dijo Reed, yo parpadee y mire a Tony molesta.

—¿A donde se supone que vas? —le pregunte y él me sonrio como tonto.

—Reed quiere mostrarme algo y además tengo que llamar a Steve... —me dijo mientras besaba varias veces mi mejilla— Cuidate nena... —revolvio mi cabello y se fue con cara de tonto por el tonto pasillo de este tonto laboratorio junto con el tonto de Reed.

—Bien, ahora que estamos solos ¿Que quieres hacer? —me pregunto Johnny, sonriendo de forma lesvica.

Yo sonrei teniendo muchas ganas de matarlo, pero tal vez me ayude a despejarme un poco. Digo ¿Que tiene de malo pasar el rato con un mujeriego pervertido?


End file.
